


An Awesome Shower

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total PWP shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awesome Shower

**Title:** An Awesome Shower  
 **Author:** [](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyblue_reverie**](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom & Pairing:** Star Trek Reboot (aka AOS, ST XI, etc.), Kirk/McCoy  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** around 1500  
 **Summary:** Total PWP shower sex.  
 **Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to anything whatsoever is purely coincidental.  
 **A/N :** A little fic I tossed off (*rimshot*) a few days ago for the lovely and talented [](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/profile)[**abigail89**](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/) , whose birthday was February 1 and who requested Jim/Bones in the shower.

Their honeymoon suite had an awesome shower. Seriously, it was the best feature of the place, and that was saying something because they'd splurged on their hotel, knowing they'd spend the entire time in the room.

It was made of some kind of rough stone that was awesomely grippy for traction when performing acrobatic feats of the sexual kind. It was huge. It had a bench. It had multiple showerheads, and a steam function. Jim heartily approved. In fact, he kind of wanted to move in. Or maybe just reproduce it on the Enterprise. Whichever. He wondered if Scotty would be able to do that, and what it would take in bribes to get him to.

But that line of thought could wait for another day, because right now, he had his husband with him, in the awesome shower of awesomeness. And as hot as Bones was, hot _wet_ Bones was even better. Hot wet Bones, deliberately lathering himself up and putting on a show for Jim? That was damn near explosive.

He moved closer to Bones, took the soap from his hands, and murmured against his lips, "Let me do that." The words got lost in a smoldering kiss, but Jim was okay with that. He wondered if it was the temperature of the water or Bones' proximity that was making him feel lightheaded. Wrapping his arms around Bones' broad shoulders for support, he rubbed their wet soapy bodies together for a few seconds, enjoying the frictionless slide of skin on skin. Bones growled, making Jim shiver. He'd never get tired of that noise.

Then he dropped to his knees and commenced to wash Bones' lower half. He paid studious attention to his feet, making Bones lift them one by one so he could rub the soap in all over, then he worked his way up the solid legs, leaning his head against Bones' thigh so he could reach around and rub the lather into his fine, fine ass. He could feel Bones tensing and releasing his gluteal muscles under Jim's fingers, and smiled against Bones' skin. Bones' cock was responding nicely too, hard and taut against his own stomach. Jim looked, but he didn't touch. Not yet.

He got back to his feet, worked his way around Bones, soaping his arms, sides, back, and chest, making sure to flick his nipples in that way he knew drove Bones crazy. Bones had his head thrown back now, and the water was beating on his neck and chest and running in rivulets down his body, and Jim had really planned to draw this out longer and tease Bones into begging, but suddenly he couldn't wait. He sank to his knees again, rubbing Bones' hot, wet cock against his cheek before taking it into his mouth, all the way to the base in one smooth motion. A choked-off gasp from above him told him that maneuver was appreciated. He kept his hands on Bones' ass to help support him, because sometimes his knees tended to buckle when Jim did this - yes, Jim was just that good - and he hummed low in his throat as he worked his mouth and throat around Bones' cock.

Bones was murmuring helplessly now, a litany of "Oh god, Jim, oh yeah, goddamn, Jim, yes," that spurred Jim on even more. While he was sucking Bones, he worked one hand between his ass cheeks, and massaged his entrance lightly. Bones let out a holler and thrust involuntarily into Jim's mouth. Jim went with the motion easily, anticipating it. Having sex over and over again with one person had amazing perks that his younger self would never have appreciated. He mentally shook his head ruefully at the sad rebel who'd gotten beat up in a bar in Iowa and stumbled onto a shuttle, all unaware that his calling and his soulmate were right within his grasp.

He shook off those maudlin thoughts, got back to concentrating on the task at hand. He started lightly penetrating Bones' hole with one soapy finger, not going in too far or Bones would start grousing about soap in parts of the anatomy it was never meant to go and dermal irritation and that would just kill the mood he had going here.

He brought Bones to the brink with his mouth and finger, then backed off. Did it again, and then again, ignoring his own insistent arousal. When Bones was a babbling mass of desperation, Jim rose from the shower floor, grimacing a bit at the imprint of rough stone on his knees. Well, it was worth it.

With a mouth still hot and swollen from sucking Bones' cock, he kissed him, sloppy and needy and urgent. Then he turned Bones around, pushed him towards the wall of the shower until Bones reached out and braced his arms to stop himself from hitting the wall, and then he nudged Bones' legs apart with one of his own. Oh, fuck, that had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen - Bones dripping wet and spread open for him. He heard a little whimper, realized it was his own. Bones was looking back at him with an amused, if slightly lust-addled, expression.

Jim found his voice. "Bones, can I... I mean, is it okay...?" He couldn't even finish the sentence. They so rarely did it this way - Bones preferred to top, and Jim preferred to bottom, loved the feeling of Bones' thick cock filling him up, but right now - right now he wanted to fuck his husband through the shower wall.

Bones had to clear his throat before he could reply. "Yeah, Jim, do it."

Jim fumbled with the bottle of body oil on the shower bench, finally getting it open and spilling a generous amount into his hand. Bones arched his back as Jim's fingers worked him open, deliciously filthy noises pouring out of his mouth. Bones' fingers tightened against the stone wall and the water beat down on his back, hot and hard. Jim was finally grateful for his eidetic memory, because he wanted to remember this for-fucking-ever.

The first press of his cock into Bones' tight passage was indescribable. He dug his fingers into Bones' hips so hard he was sure it was going to leave bruises, but he was totally unable to care at that moment because it was so. Fucking. Good. Once he was buried completely inside of Bones, he stilled for a moment, both of them catching their breath. Now that he was over Bones, inside of him, the water was running down his own back, and the heat from behind combined with the heat of Bones in front of him was overwhelming in the best of ways.

After a moment, Bones groaned and pushed back against Jim. Jim took the hint and started a slow, steady pace, rocking them together under the fall of water. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Bones' torso, and even though the fucking was more awkward this way, he had to have as much of his skin against his husband's as he possibly could. They found a rhythm, hips rocking towards each other minutely, and when Jim reached out and grasped Bones' cock in one oily hand, Bones gasped, tightened up, and came, spurting repeatedly against the shower wall. Jim pumped in and out a few more times, desperately, and then joined him, shooting deep into Bones' ass with a groan that seemed to originate in his toes.

Jim leaned his weight against Bones for a couple minutes, unable to support himself, while Bones braced them both with strong arms against the shower wall. Finally, Bones grunted. "Get off, Jim, you're heavy."

With regret, Jim straightened up and backed away a bit from Bones, his now-limp cock sliding free of Bones' ass. They both moaned a bit at that, and then Bones was turning around, gathering Jim into his arms, and kissing him breathless, while the warm water rained down on them both.

When they finally broke for air, Jim burrowed his head a bit into Bones' wet shoulder. "I think we need a shower after that shower, Bones."

Bones chuckled, a low rumbling sound of happiness that never failed to tighten Jim's stomach with love and joy and gratitude that Bones was his. Then Bones was washing them down quickly, efficiently, turning off the water and wrapping Jim in a fluffy white towel. He toweled himself off too, and Jim's cock gave a feeble twitch of interest that Bones noted and raised an eyebrow at. "Ambitious, are we?"

Jim just _hmmm_ ed - he was always pretty incoherent when he was well and truly fucked out. Bones laughed again, and Jim couldn't help the no-doubt silly smile that spread across his face. Bones didn't seem to mind, because he pulled Jim in again for another kiss. Then he pushed him towards the door to the bedroom.

"Well, kid, I think we've thoroughly tested out the shower. How about we try the bed now?"

Jim had no objections.


End file.
